The Legend of Zelda: Fulfilling the Promise
by x Sushi Chan x
Summary: It has been Five years, Since the Death of their Beloved Friend. Kya wants to bring back Maxine, He will not break his promise! [Read the First story! This is a Sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Angelic Love]
1. We Meet Again

It, Was a cold and Stormy night, in the Liminality Kingdom. Everything was quiet, no one was outside. Except for one lonely person…

This person was none other than Kya, Lord of the Demons. He was standing at the grave yard, looking at a certain tomb stone. He put a bouquet of flowers beside the tombstone. He could feel tears coming, but he stopped them.

"I won't break my promise…" he felt the rain again. The Remembered, the last time he saw her. He would never forgive himself. He began to walk away.

Kya looked up at the dark sky, "Has it really been five years?" he asked himself. He shuttered. "Damn…" he mumbled to himself. "It was my entire fault…" he sighed. "_Your right, if it wasn't for you, she would still be alive_…" A voice said behind Kya.

Kya whipped around, "Who-Who's there?" he asked. "What's it to you?" the figure replied, "But, If you must know…" He stepped out from the darkness. "_K-Kamoris Kitsune_!" He yelled. "_Azmaris Shingu…" _Nomura Smirked.

Kya took a step back, "No one has called me that since…" he stopped. "That Demonic war?" Nomura asked. Kya stepped back again. "That wasn't me," Nomura stopped him. "Enough with this…" Nomura groaned. "You've been coming here for the past five years. I do not want you here anymore…" Nomura looked at Kya.

"B-But, I won't be able to talk to Maxine!" he yelled. Nomura laughed, "HA! You could never talk to her! You were just crazy…" Nomura continued to laugh. Kya looked at him, "Shut up! Baka!" he yelled.

Nomura looked at him, "That was…What Maxine called me…" he looked at him. "Get out of My Kingdom!" he yelled angrily. Kya looked at him, "I have a right to be here god Damn it!" he screamed out.

Suddenly, someone hit Kya from behind. Kya fell to the ground. Two of Nomura's Guards grabbed onto Kya's Arms. Kya couldn't see, his head hurt too much, so he couldn't concentrate. "Wha…" he groaned.

"Take him away!" Nomura ordered. He looked at Kya, "You're a disgrace. I can't believe Maxine loved you…" he spit at him, and walked away. Kya growled "Damn you…." He soon passed out, not knowing what was going on.

**-Hours Later-**

Kya soon woke up, floating in the middle of Lake Hylia. "Oh…." He muttered. "What ever…" he paused, "I'll see her again…I hope…" he shut his eyes. He began to laugh, "I'm a disgrace…Ha! That's Bullshit," he jokes.

Kya swam back to shore. He stopped noticing someone on horseback ride his way. "Aw Crap…." He sank down low, so they wouldn't see him. "W-Wait! That's…." he stopped.

Two figures got off the same horse. "Good Ol' Lake Hylia…." The Male stated. "Yep…" The Female laughed.

The Male figure was none other than Link. He took of His cap, revealing his little Pony tail in the back. Link gave his best smile, feeling the strong wind.

Kya sighed. He swam to the far shore away from them. He got out of the water and dried himself off. "Bleh…." He laughed. He began to think about Maxine again, "God Damn it!" he yelled.

Link looked towards Kya. He looked at him closely, "No…" he laughed "Couldn't be…" he stated. "Come on Hikari!" Link sprinted towards Kya. "Huh? Right…." The light blue haired Woman said following Link.

Kya looked at the two, "Oh Great…" Kya said, being tackled by Link. "Get off!" Kya screamed. Link hopped off of him, "Heh. Sorry. Anyway, where have you been?" Link asked.

Kya looked at him, "Where else do think I was!" He spat out. Link sighed, "Oh…." Link looked down. "I can't go back…" Kya muttered. Link looked up, "Why?" He asked. "You're 'friend' Nomura..." he sighed.

"Huh? Nomura, Oh that's right. He's King…" Link sighed. Kya looked at the Woman Behind him, "Moving on I see…" Kya laughed. Link looked behind him, "Oh, No. That's just Hikari. She's, My Apprentice," Link laughed. "She doesn't talk much though…"

Kya looked at him, "I See…." He smirked. "Well, Bye-Bye…." Kya walked off. Link looked at him, "Huh? Wait! Kya!" Link ran after him. "What?" Kya groaned.

"Where are you going?" Link asked. Kya sighed, "I'm going to find a way to bring Maxine back…" He looked at Link. Link began to think. "Hmm…"

Hikari came running after them both. Kya looked at her with his blood Red eyes. Hikari looked at him with her purple eyes. Kya then looked back at Link, "Well…" He muttered. Link sighed, "I'm going with you. I want to help bring back Maxine too!" He yelled.

"Erm…But…" Kya stopped himself; "Whatever…I'm going to need some help anyway" Kya thought _'What the hell am I doing?' _Kya smiled, "Besides…I Made a **_Promise_**, that I would bring her back…"

Link smiled. "Alright…Well Does this make us friends?" Link asked. Kya crossed his arms and smirked "Don't push your Luck. I said you can come with. I didn't say we were friends…." Kya glared at Link. "Erm…Yeah." Link nervously laughed.

Link looked back at Hikari, "Hikari, Why don't you call your horse?" Link asked. "Hai…" Hikari took out her wooden flute. She began to play a song. As she stopped, she could see her horse, Yoriko. She ran over to him. "Hey Girl…" Hikari whispered.

"So, Link. Who is she?" Kya asked. Link looked at him, "Well. One day I stumbled upon a couple of guys picking on her. So, you know, I Came in, all Valiant like, then I Fought and, yeah. I Brought her to safety, and then she just blurted out 'teach me to fight'" Link began to laugh. "Yeah…" he sighed.

Kya looked at him, "Boy Wonder…" he looked away. "Hey! Stop…." Link muttered. "Well Come on. Let's go and, find a way to bring her back." Kya stated.

"Kya wait. You loved her a lot didn't you?" Link asked. Kya smiled, "Of Course. If I didn't, would I be doing this?" Kya laughed. Link sighed, "Then. When were finished with our Goal of bringing Maxine back, I have to tell you something." Link smiled.

Kya looked at him, "all right…." He smirked. "Come on! Let's go!" Kya yelled. Link ran over to Epona, and hopped on her. "To where?" Link asked. Link Watched Hikari get on her horse.

"The Liminality Kingdom!" Kya yelled flying off. "Kya! Wait!" Link sped of on Epona, With Hikari behind them both…

* * *

**Well, there it is! The First Chapter of the Sequel! Whooo! I Hope you all enjoy this story, I'll be updating frequently…I hope x)**


	2. She Reminds me of Her

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Zelda, and I Don't Own Kya. He is my Friends Character. I Do Own Maxine and Nomura!**

**Chapter: She looks like...**

* * *

Link looked down at Epona. He sighed as he made a disgruntled face. "Food…." Link muttered. Kya looked back at him, "Hold on you big baby…." Kya growled. Link looked at Hikari, "Aren't you hungry too?" Link asked.

Hikari looked back at him, "Well. Not Really" She replied quietly. Link sighed; He looked at the two of them, "Fine, I'll Wait!" Link yelled. "How much more longer until we get there?" He asked.

Kya smiled, "Were _almost_ there." He looked at Hikari. _"There's something about her…"_ Kya stopped Thinking as Link began Screaming "Are We there yet Damn it!"

Kya closed his eye lids about half-way "Yes!" Kya pointed to a near by kingdom. Link smiled, "Wow, food!" Link ran off with Epona.

Kya floated there for a bit, "He's so…." He stopped. "Foolish…" Hikari smiled finishing his sentence. Kya looked at her, "I meant to say greedy…" He paused. "Oh!" Hikari Smiled "Sorry!" she laughed nervously. Kya looked at her, "But, Yours is much more, funnier. Link is foolish…" Kya flew off, following link.

Hikari watched him leave. She sat there on her horse. Hikari thought for a bit, "Nah…" she smiled following after Kya and Link.

As Link approached the Kingdom, he looked about the Land. He pulled off his cap to let the wind blow through his hair. "Feels Nice, Eh?" Kya asked from behind. Link jumped up, "Oh, Yeah" Link smiled.

Link turned around to notice Hikari. "Well, Shall we go eat?" Link asked. Kya shook his head, "No." He replied. Link tilted his head, "Oh. Erm, Okay" He paused. "Well, come on Hikari!" Link rode off.

Hikari looked at Kya. She looked at him worryingly. Kya nodded, as he walked away. Hikari watched the Retreating Figure, of Kya. "Bye…" She rode off to find Link.

Kya entered the graveyard. He soon walked up to an enormous grave, which had dead roses, dead leaves, and weeds around it. Kya took all of that away, so that he could look at Maxine's grave

"It's lonely here without you." Kya smiled. "It's my entire fault…." He sighed. "If you were here, we could have run away together. Live our lives together" Kya looked up at the sky, "Remember I'm bringing you back…." He whispered.

Meanwhile, Hikari and Link, well mainly Link, were sitting by a pond, eating. "Yum, this is good stuff!" Link laughed. Hikari looked at him "Yeah…" she smiled.

Link sighed, "Hikari, I know your quiet, But there's something wrong with you!" He yelled. Hikari shook her head, "There's nothing wrong!" she yelled. Link nodded, "Okay…"

Link gave out a sigh moments later. "Poor Kya…" Link smirked. Hikari looked at him, "What's wrong with him?" she asked. "Well…" Link stood up "Ever since Maxine died, he's been…Bleh! You know?" Link smiled.

Hikari nodded, "Yes but, who was Maxine?" she asked. Link smiled, "Maxine, was the girl, we knew since we were young. Then, we both fell in love with her, Kya and me." Link paused, looking down at Hikari.

"But, she loved Kya, and not me. I never told her how I felt. I was scared…" Link laughed. Hikari smiled to, "But, how did she die?" she asked. Link began to picture the scene in his mind

"Well, Kya and I were fighting over her. I fell to the ground, Kya was about to stab with his Sword. If you get stabbed by his sword, you'll die, and never be able to come back. As he was about to stab me, Maxine hopped in the way, protecting me." Link looked at the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

"Kya couldn't bear this. He made a promise that he would bring her back. So now he's going to complete his goal!" Link looked at Hikari.

Hikari nodded, she then smiled. She turned around, seeing Kya. "Come on!" Kya groaned. "Let's go." His eyes diverted from the two.

Link got up, "Come on Hikari!" he ran for Kya. Hikari stood up slowly. She looked up at the darkening sky. "It's going to rain…" she said calmly to herself.

"Hikari, aren't you coming?" Link yelled out. She diverted her eyes over to Kya and Link, "Y-Yeah!" she dashed over for them.

"Come. We must talk to the one you call, Nomura" Kya responded. "Uh, Okay. Don't you hate him?" Link pointed out. Kya smirked, "I know…"

Hikari looked at the too. She blinked for a bit, "Um, well, let's go!" she smiled. Link looked at her, "Uh Yeah!" He put his hand atop her head, "You remind me of some one…"

"Ugh" Kya was taken aback by Link's last statement. _'Maxine…'_ Kya thought _'She resembles you so much…'_ Kya stared at Hikari for a few moments.

"Kya, Kya?" Link asked. Kya awoke from his silly daydream. "Heh…" his eyes diverted away. Link sighed "Come on…" Link walked off towards the castle.

Hikari looked at Kya, "Are you coming?" she asked. Kya nodded, "Yeah" he walked quickly past her, trying to reach Link.

'_Damn! I'm such a fool! What the hell is wrong with me!'_ Kya screamed inside his mind. _'But she does…'_ Kya stopped. "Gah!" Kya yelled out.

Link looked behind him, "Kya? Chill man" Link told him. "What ever…" Kya walked off past Link. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Link asked aloud.

Hikari caught up with Link. "What's wrong with him? He's acting weird!" She exclaimed. Link sighed, "I know…"

Hikari growled, "Come on. Let's go off to the castle then" She looked over at the castle, seeing Kya out in the distance. "Yeah…" Link smiled.

* * *

**Wow. Well, My Fingers hurt. There may be a bit of a delay for the next chapter! See you next time!**

**Well, Maybe Hikari's Hair isn't the same length as Maxine's…Per say. Okay, Fine, It's a lot shorter! . **

**It just fits in with the…weird plot I got going here….0.o**


	3. Kya's Daydream

**Hello everyone, this is an extremely long chapter x)**

**Chapter: **Kya's Daydream…

"Okay, here we are!" Link stated happily. "What the hell are you so happy about?" Kya asked. Link shrugged "I don't know" he looked at Hikari.

Hikari put her hands onto the cold wall of the castle. "This place, seems familiar…" she whispered. "…It's like, I've been here before…" she smiled, and diverted her eyes towards Kya.

Kya's eyes widened as he looked at her, "Ugh" he was taken aback by her grey eyes. "Um, L-Let's go…" he walked towards the backside "Hey! Come on!" he yelled.

Link and Hikari both nodded as they ran towards Kya. "How are we going to get up?" Link asked. Kya thought for a bit, "Well, Can one of you fly?" Kya asked.

Link and Hikari looked at each other, and then back at Kya "Nope!" they both smiled. Kya gave a loud grumble. "Okay! Give me your hand Link" Kya let out his hand.

"Kya, Erm…." Link twiddled his thumbs. "What?" Kya asked. Link looked around, "Well, That's kind of…" he stopped. Kya looked at him, his blood began to boil. "Shut up!" Kya grabbed his hand and tossed him in the air, over the wall.

"Hahaha…" Kya laughed. His face quickly turned to normal "Come on Hikari" he grabbed her hand. "I won't do that to you…" he smiled levitating off the ground. Hikari looked down, "Whoa…." She smiled. "I'm flying!" she screeched. Kya diverted his eyes to his left, "Yeah…."

Moments later they caught up with Link, "Link!" Hikari yelled. Link got up and rubbed his head. "Damn that Kya…." He growled he looked up to head his name, "Huh?" He noticed Hikari and Kya both Flying around. "Hey!" he yelled.

Kya and Hikari both landed beside Link. Hikari let go of Kya's hand and looked at the castle. "Wow…" she smiled.

Link and Kya both looked at each other. Then back at Hikari. "Come on!" Hikari ran off. "W-Wait, Hikari!" Link yelled. Kya looked at the two. He then, froze.

**-Daydream-**

"Kya…" A soft female voice said. Kya woke up to the sound of that voice. "Huh…" He opened his eyes to see a glowing Maxine, floating in front of him.

"Maxine…" he whispered. "Kya!" she embraced him softly. "I miss you…" she smiled. Kya rested her head on her shoulder. "I know…" he sighed.

Maxine looked at him, "…Azmaris Shingu…" she put both her hands on his cheeks. "You are not such a violent demon, are you?" she laughed. Kya sighed "I once was, when…" he stopped.

"I know…" she looked at Kya. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" Maxine sighed. Kya nodded, "I've met this girl Hikari and…" He stopped as Maxine stopped him. "And what?" she smiled.

"Well, it's just that, she looks and reminds me of…you" he looked at Maxine. "…I know…" Maxine smiled. "That's because Hikari is…." Before she could finish, Maxine disappeared. "Huh? Maxine…" he looked around, seeing nothing but white.

**-End-**

"Hey, Kya!" Link yelled. "Huh?" Kya looked at Link. "Jeez, I've been standing here for five minutes!" Link laughed. "Yeah…." Kya walked towards them.

Link walked in front of Hikari and Kya. Hikari looked at Kya, "Is there something troubling you?" she asked. Kya shook his head, "Forget it…" he muttered angrily.

Kya kicked open the castle doors. He noticed, a figure sitting on a throne. "Ha!" Kya was stopped by Link. "Calm down…" he smiled. Link slowly walked up to Nomura.

"Who goes there…?" Nomura asked. "It's Link!" Link yelled out. Nomura got up, "Link? I thought you were dead…" he laughed. Link raised an eyebrow, "Quit kidding!" he laughed. Nomura turned away as he began to cough, "I wasn't…"

"Well, Nomura, we were all here to…" Link stopped. Nomura turned his head to look at him, "It's about Maxine isn't it?" he asked. Link nodded, "Yeah. Do you know how we can bring her back?" Link asked uneasily.

Nomura sighed, "I think I may know but…" he trailed off as he looked at Kya. "I thought I told you never to return here again…" He shouted with rage. Kya smirked, "I could care less what you say. You're not the **_'king'_** of me!" Kya diverted his eyes away.

Link smiled nervously, "Um, Can you just give an answer!" Link yelled. Nomura looked at him, "Yeah." He looked at Hikari. "M-Maxine?" he asked. Hikari looked at him, "N-No, I'm Hikari…" she replied.

Nomura smiled, "Of course you are…" He looked over at Link. "Come on! I'm going to tell you how to bring her back!" Nomura walked off. Link followed, Kya followed after the two. "Uh, alone…" Nomura smirked.

Kya growled. He walked back towards Hikari. Hikari looked at him, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Kya nodded "Yeah…" he sat down on the throne. Kya put his elbow on the arm of the throne. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

Hikari looked at him. She walked behind the throne, noticing a crown sitting there. She picked it up. "Heh…" she said putting it on Kya's head. "Now you look the part!" she laughed.

Kya looked up at her, "Right" he laughed. "Really!" Hikari yelled, "You would make an excellent King!" she remarked. Kya though quietly _'I already am…'_

Meanwhile, Nomura and Link were walking about. "So, Nomura…" Link paused. "How can I-Erm, Kya and I, bring her back?" he asked. Nomura smiled, "Well. You need to…" Nomura stopped.

Link looked at Nomura, "What? What do we need to do?" he asked. Nomura gave link a saddened look, "You need to sacrifice someone, she really cared about. It can be you, or Kya. Even me…" Nomura explained.

Link looked at him, "But that's…" Link paused, "That's un fair. If one of us dies, then we won't see her again!" Link screamed unfairly. Nomura sighed, "But it's the only way…"

Link nodded "All right…" he looked away. Nomura smiled "I need you to bring me some things…" he looked at link seriously. "What is it?" Link asked. Nomura sighed "I need blood of a wolf, the woman with the purest of voices, the tears of a maiden, the purest of waters, and a demons love…"

Link looked at Nomura with heavy eyelids, "Why do you need all this?" Link asked. Nomura inhaled sharply "Because, all of this represents her, Maxine had wolf blood running through her veins, right?" Nomura stopped to look at Link. Link nodded. "Yeah…" he was still confused

Nomura smacked his forehead "Maxine also had a pure voice, right? Everyone even considered her a maiden…" he paused as he began to walk away. He whipped around to look at Link again, "Also, she had a demon who loved her very much, and she too loved that demon…" He walked towards Link again.

Link smiled and nodded, "So. What is the water for?" he asked. Nomura looked up "It's to purify her soul…" He looked back down at Link. "Okay…" Link walked off, "I'll be sure to come back soon…" He exited the room, leaving Nomura by himself.

"I shall be waiting for your return…" he paused, "I shall also be waiting until the day I kill Kya, and get Maxine all to myself…" He licked his lips, as he gave an evil smile, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Hey, He told me!" Link tripped on his own two feet as he approached the throne. Hikari couldn't help but giggle. Kya gave a soft chuckle, "So I'm king now?" he joked. Link got up, "No! We need to get some items for him first…" Link stopped looking down at the ground.

"Is that all?" Kya asked. Link shook his head, "No…" he replied. "What else is there?" Kya put his hands on his shoulders and shook him violently. "Kya Stop!" Link yelled. He then continued as Kya stopped shaking him "We need to sacrifice someone…" he looked up at Kya.

"What, a virgin?" Kya looked at Link "Well, we've already got that covered…." he smirked. Link looked at him, "No. Not a Virgin, a close-Hey! I wouldn't be talking, oh mighty demon king!" Link laughed.

Kya looked at Link. He grabbed Link by his shirt, "You know nothing about me…" he growled. Link pushed away, "Right. Just admit it…" Link laughed. Kya flicked his wrists, making his nails grow razor sharp. "I'm not going to admit to anything!" He glared at Link challengingly.

Link gave a big smirk, "Fine. I won't admit to anything either!" he drew his sword. Kya looked at Link dead in the eye. They began bashing at each other, calling each other rude names. Hikari watched them both, she could help but giggle "Um…" she said quietly.

"You are a…" Link trailed off as both Link and Kya looked at her. "What is it?" Kya scowled. "Uh, Could you just tell us, what person we have to sacrifice" Hikari looked down at her feet.

"Ah…" Link put his sword away, "A Special friend…" Link finished. Kya sighed, as his claws went away. "I'll do it…" Kya said sadly. Link shook his head, "No, I want to do it. You love Maxine right?" Link asked. Kya nodded slowly, "Then you should be with her! I want you two to be happy…" Link smiled.

Kya glared at Link, "All right…" he then looked at Hikari. "Then, shall we go then?" Hikari asked. "Yeah…" Link walked off. Hikari ran off after him, "Come on Kya!" she said. Kya nodded, as he took a step, someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hn?" he turned around, seeing darkness around him. "I'll be waiting until you come back. So that I can Kill you, and take Maxine…" a figure stated. Kya couldn't see the figure. All he could see was the figure licking his lips and then smirking, exposing his sharp teeth.

Kya's eyes widened, he then narrowed them, "You'll never be successful doing that. I know it…" Kya turned on his heel, and ran away to catch up with Hikari and Link. _'Who was that…?' _Kya thought to himself.

The figure fell out of the shadows. It was none other than Nomura. "Arg, Get out of my head…" he yelled covering his ears. _'No, you have such great power…'_ a voice ringed in his head _'I want Maxine…'_ It said yet again. _'That demon King is in the way. You must kill him for me to get the girl…_' The voice said softly. Nomura got up "Yes…" he smirked disappearing…

**Okay, Now, I'm just saying, Every Story needs a perverted character, in this case it's Nomura/the voice. Now question is who is this voice! 0.o**


	4. Kya,

"All right, we need…" Link began to think, "Blood of a wolf, the woman with the purest of voices, the tears of a maiden, the purest of waters, and a demons love…" he gave a sickening look.

"Right…" Kya sighed "If it's for Maxine, I'm up for it…" he muttered. Hikari stared at the two, "Were do we go for all this?" she asked. Link shrugged and rubbed his head, "Uh, we go exploring I guess." Link suggested.

Kya looked at the two, "Blood of a wolf…." He pointed towards a forest area. "But those are wolves! Maxine was only part wolf…" Link looked at the forest area. "So what, as long as it's blood of a wolf!" Kya remarked.

Hikari ran off towards the forest. Link and Kya watched her run off, "Um, where is she going?" Link asked. Kya shrugged, "Come on…." He growled. "She's going to get us in a lot of trouble…" Kya made a disgruntled face. "Calm down Kya, Maybe she'll find a wolf" he laughed. "Yeah, Right" Kya sarcastically said.

Hikari stopped to look around the forest. She heard a low growl. "Ah…" she took a step back, noticing an angered wolf. "Okay, blood of a-" She stopped, seeing the wolf jump on her. Hikari fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Hikari looked at the angered wolf. Its left eye was blind. She tried to touch the wolf, but the wolf bit her arm. "Ouch!" Hikari yelled. Hikari looked at the wolf, "I can do this…" she whispered.

"Hikari!" Link yelled running for her. Kya ran after him. He stopped beside Hikari. Link kicked the wolf out of the way. The wolf hit a tree. "Whoops…." Link nervously said. "Kya, do you mind to get Hikari out of here?" he asked.

Kya nodded quickly. He slowly picked her up. He could hear her soft, painful cries. He sighed angrily and flew off. Hikari could sense Kya and Link were both upset. She shut her eyes, feeling terrible

The wolf ran away, "Next time…." He Link muttered.

"Why did you do that?" Kya asked. "Huh?" Hikari opened her eyes to look at him, "I don't know. It was like, I knew what I was doing…" she trailed off. "You got hurt" Kya paused, "That worried me…" he said dully. Hikari looked at him, _'It did?'_ she thought.

Hikari took in a deep breath, she then hugged Kya. "Erm…" Kya became confused. "What are you doing!" he yelled. Kya sighed, _'Hikari?' _he thought.

Kya landed far away from the Forest area. He set Hikari on the ground. "Where is Link?" he asked. Kya scanned the area. "Heh, he must have wet his pants…" he paused, "Or should I say, Skirt?" he joked. "Kya, that's not very nice," she yelled. "Meh…." Kya shrugged.

"Hey you guys!" Link yelled after them. "Why didn't you wait?" Link gasped for air. "Because you said, quote, 'Kya, do you mind to get Hikari out of here?' end quote!" Kya snapped. Link glared at Kya, "Feh…" he looked at Hikari.

He took out his bandages. "Always keep this handy" he walked towards Hikari. Link kneeled down, He took Hikari's arm and began to wrap the bandage around it.. Kya looked up at the Sky. "I'll see you two later, I need some time…" Kya flew off.

Hikari watched him fly away. "Link?" she asked. Link was just about finished, "Yes?" he asked. "Will Kya ever love again?" she asked. Link came to an abrupt halt. "Erm-Yeah, I guess so…." Link chuckled, "Why do you ask-?" Link paused, "Hikari, you don't…" Link trailed off.

Hikari blushed, "N-No! Just a random question…." She smiled. Link nodded, "There, all done…" he smiled. Link quickly put away his bandages. Hikari moved her arm around. "Heh…" she looked up at Link. "Thank you Link!" she poked his foot.

"Erm, Your Welcome!" he chuckled. Link looked around for Kya, "Jeez, where is he?" he asked. Hikari hopped up, "Link, he said he needed some time alone. So, let him be!" she diverted her eyes away, lowering her head. "All right, he should hurry. I want to get going…." Link took out his Ocarina, and began to play a soft tune.

Kya flew about the land. "Why the hell did she hug me?" he asked. "Jeez, I mean, what? Is she in love with me er something? Damn!" he spat. "Besides, if she ever did love me, then, I wouldn't love her!" Kya crossed his arms. "Humph. She'd better keep away" he paused, "She knows I love Maxine…" He scowled.

"Now, what did Maxine want to tell me?" Kya wondered out loud. "She told me, 'Hikari is….'" Kya made his way towards the ground. "What did she mean?" Kya repeatedly asked himself.

Hikari looked towards the setting sun. "Hn?" she could see a figure. "It's Kya!" she yelled. Link looked, "Well It is…" he smirked. "Come on Hikari! Let's go over him!" he ran off. "No Thanks…" Hikari watched Link become smaller and Smaller.

"Kya, you ready to go?" Link asked. Kya looked up, "Wha-Oh, uh, sure" He glanced over his shoulder to look at the green grass coldly. "Are you alright?" Link questioned. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kya paused, "If may I ask where Hikari is?" Kya looked at Link.

Link nodded, "Yeah, she's sitting over there" he pointed towards a figure in the distance. Kya nodded, "All right. Let's go, I want to get this over with…" he growled. Kya walked towards Hikari. Link looked at him. "What's wrong with him?" he muttered.

As Kya approached Hikari, he realized she was lying down on the ground. "Uh, Hikari?" he asked. He walked towards her. He stopped as his feet were only an inch away from her body. "Eh?" he said.

Second he noticed Link poking Hikari with a stick. "Hey you, wake up!" Link yelled. Kya raised one eyebrow as he shook his head. "Stop it Boy Wonder!" he yelled. Link yelped as he hopped up. "Sorry." He smiled.

"Link!" Hikari yelled opening her eyes. "How rude!" she screamed. She tackled Link to the ground. "Oof!" Link yelled landing on the ground. "Ah, I'm Sorry!" Link yelled. Hikari hit him, "That hurt too!" she yelled.

Kya couldn't help but Laugh a bit. "Ha…" he muttered silently. Hikari got off Link, "Gosh…" she muttered. Kya looked at Link, who was lying on the floor weirdly. "You alright Link?" Kya asked. Link sat up, "Yeah, I'm good…" he smiled.

Hikari sighed, "Well, Shall we be off then?" she asked. Hikari looked at the two, "The Faster we do it, the faster you two can see your beloved Maxine." She smiled. Kya's eyes widened. He looked Hikari, "All right!" Kya yelled.

He walked on, looking at the ground. _'Hikari, Hikari, Hikari…' _he thought._ 'She has that same smile…'_ Kya looked back at them. "I can't let this get to me." He said aloud.

Hikari and Link followed after Kya. "What's wrong with him?" Hikari Asked. Link shrugged, "Who knows." Link replied. "Well, let's catch up to him!" Hikari ran towards Kya. Link nodded, he ran off with her.

"Kya!" Hikari yelled behind him. "Hn?" Kya glanced over his shoulder. He could see Hikari, just in the corner of his eye. "Great, it's her…" Kya growled. "Ha!" Link ran into Kya.

Kya's head jerked back as he fell. He landed with a loud thud. "Link!" he yelled. "Wha?" Link asked. "You did that on purpose!" Kya stammered. Link shook his head, "No!" he waved his hands left and right.

Kya growled, "Run…" He glared at Link. "Yes sir…" Link said uneasily. Kya Was about to lunge at Link, but Hikari took his arm. "Stop, please" she gave a soft smile. Kya looked at her, his eyes softened a bit. "Sure…" he muttered. He looked away.

Hikari smiled. "Come Link!" she giggled. Link nodded, "Yeah!" he yelled. Link put his hands on Hikari's shoulders. "Okay…" He said pushing her softly. Hikari walked on, "Okay Link!" she yelled.

Kya watched them go, "Gah!" he yelled. He could kick himself for listening to Hikari. "Man! What is with me!" he yelled. Kya hit his head, "Man, This is getting to me! Hikari is what!" he yelled at the sky. "What is it Maxine?"

Kya could see the clouds rolling in. "I'll find out soon…" Kya ran towards the two. "Hey!" he yelled. "Where are we heading to?" he asked.

Link thought, "Erm…" he sighed. "Were going to Toboko…" he smirked. Hikari sighed, "There?" she asked. "It's only a few miles." Link smiled. Hikari shook her head "Oh…" she looked at the ground.

"It's okay. It won't take long." Link said. Kya poked Link, "I want to tell you something…" he whispered in his ear. Link shuttered, "Okay. Tell me when we get there." Link paused, "What's it about?" he whispered.

Kya growled, "Hikari, and Maxine." He glanced over his shoulder at Hikari. "Yeah…" he said. Link nodded, "All right."

Hikari came close to Link, "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Nothing." Link smiled.

"It's raining…" Hikari could feel water beating down on her. "Yeah…" Link muttered. Kya sighed, "Maxine liked the Rain…" he whispered.

Hikari heard Kya. She gave him a worried look.

"Kya…"


	5. Look like a Mess

The Trio Walked on. They Felt the Rain splat all over them. "Gah, Let's stop" Link said. He looked at Hikari and Kya with worried eyes. "No!" Kya yelled. "We're going to that town!"

Hikari looked at him, "Kya? What is wrong with you?" she asked. Kya glared at her, "I want to get Maxine back, so that I don't have to hang out with you two!" he spat. Link growled, "How rude!" he yelled. "Your Being an Ass, You do know that right?" he looked at Kya.

"What?" Kya sighed. "Let's go," He walked off. He stopped as he felt hands touch his shoulders. "Hn?" he looked back. He noticed Hikari looking at him. "It'll be alright Kya." She smiled.

Kya's eyes widened in shock as he looked at her. 'Hikari, Maxine?' he asked himself. She shoved her away. "Don't touch me!" he yelled. Hikari fell back, "Hey!" she yelled. Link ran to her side, "Jerk," He muttered helping Hikari up.

Hikari shoved Link aside. "I don't need Help," she growled. Link blinked, "Eh, Okay." He watched her. "So, Shall we be going?" Link asked. "Yeah," Hikari mumbled

'How Dare she…' Kya thought. 'She knows,' He gave a thought about Maxine. 'Besides, I would never fall in love with, HER!' he scolded himself. Kya looked up, looking at the dark clouds above him. Kya reached up, "Remember, I won't break my promise!" he yelled aloud.

Hikari and Link looked at him, "Eh?" Link said. "Let him be," Hikari said. Link looked at Kya. "Link," Hikari rolled her eyes. "Come on!" she yelled. Kya looked over his shoulder, 'Damn' he thought. 'Why,'

"Now, why are we going to Toboko?" Hikari asked. "Because, there is a festival being held there, maybe we can find one of our items." Link smiled. Hikari nodded.

Kya sighed, "Come on. I'm tired." Kya yawned. Link smacked him, "Come on! You're the Damn Demon Lord! You shouldn't be tired," Link smiled. Kya looked at him, "Eh," he said weakly.

"Huh? You look pale." Link stated. "Holy Crap!" Link screamed. "No, don't die!" Link grabbed Kya. "Hey"- Kya stopped as he felt a hand on his forehead.

He looked at see Maxine. "Ah!" Kya backed away. "Maxine?" he yelled. He fell backwards onto the ground. Link and Hikari blinked, "Hn?" Link asked. "That's Hikari silly." Link laughed.

Hikari kneeled down beside Kya. "Don't worry, It'll be alright." She smiled. She put her hand on his forehead. "You have a slight fever, but that's okay" she looked at Kya reassuringly. "Oh," Kya hopped up. "Come on you two," he said.

Hikari walked beside Kya, as Link walked behind them. "Okay," Hikari paused. "I hear they were having a festival at Toboko." She said. "Yeah!" Link yelled. "Maybe we can find the woman with the purest of voices!" he said. Kya nodded "Sure," he looked around. "Let's get there first" he said.

**-A Few hours later-**

"Ah, finally, we're here!" Link yelled out. Hikari smiled, "Great," she looked around. "I'll go find an Inn," she said walking off. "Okay Hikari." Link smiled. He looked at Kya, "You okay there Buddy?" he asked. "Yeah," Kya said softly. "Eh, Right." Link looked away. "Link!" a voice yelled.

Link turned around, "Hikari?" he spotted her waving at him. "Come on! I've found an Inn!" she yelled. Link and Kya both Walked over. "I need Sleep…" Kya growled. Link shook his head and laughed at him, "Yeah," he smirked.

As Hikari paid up, Link and Kya walked up to their Rooms. "Bye Kya!" Link said opening the door to his room. Kya nodded as he continued walking. "Right," he then stopped at a door. Kya just stared at it.

"Kya?" Hikari asked behind him. Kya turned around, seeing Hikari open the door across from his room. "Hn?" he asked. "You look, Sick." Hikari said. Kya shook his head, "Forget it." He opened the door, and walked inside his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, Good night I Guess" Hikari smiled. She entered her room, and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the wall for a moment, "He's Sick," she sighed. "I'd better give him soup." She opened the door, and ran out.

Link opened the door. He stopped as Hikari ran past him. "Hikari?" he asked. Hikari stopped, "Link." She looked at him. "I'm going to go buy Kya some Soup." She smiled. Link looked at her, "But It's Raining!" he yelled. "Heck, its pouring!" he added. Hikari shrugged, "He needs it, I have no other choice." She ran off.

Kya plopped down onto his bed. "Meh," he mumbled. He took off his Coat. "Man, Why couldn't it have been Boy Wonder?" he growled. He got up, and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself through the Mirror. "Meh, I look like a mess." He walked back to the bed.

He lied down, and put the covers over him. He shut his eyes, as Link opened the Door. "Kya?" Link whispered. "Yeah?" Kya asked. "Are you feeling Okay?" he asked. Kya sat up, "Yeah, I Guess." He looked out the Window.

"You know, Hikari's out there right now." He said. Kya's eyes widened, "Why!" he yelled. "Because, she's buying you soup." He smiled. Link walked towards the Door. "I'll see you later." He shut the door behind him.

Kya sighed, "She does care, huh?" he thought to himself. He sighed, and lied back down. "She's just Like Maxine." He smiled. Kya looked about the room. "Well, good night," he said closing his eyes.

**-An hour later-**

"Kya, Please wake up" A voice said. "Eh," Kya opened his eyes to see Hikari. He sat up, "What is it?" He looked at her. Hikari smiled, "I brought you some Soup" she took the bowl on her lap, and gave it to Kya.

Kya took the bowl, but then dropped it. "Oh!" Hikari whispered. "Shit," Kya mumbled. Hikari got up, "No!" Kya said. "Sit…" he said. Hikari sat back down. She looked at her wrinkled hands, "Water is" – She stopped as she saw the Bowl floating in the air. "Eh?" she noticed the soup was inside as well.

"Wow, how did you-?" she looked at him. Kya smirked "It's just a trick," he took the bowl. He took his spoon, and began to drink his soup. "Yum, Thanks." He smiled. Hikari nodded, "No problem." She stood up, and looked out the window.

Hikari walked towards the Window, and shut the Blinds. She turned around, and walked towards the Door. "Hikari," Kya said. Hikari looked back at him, "Yes? What is it Kya?" she asked. "Look, about earlier today, I'm sorry for pushing you." He looked at her.

Hikari smiled, "Its okay." She opened the Door, "Hikari?" Kya asked again. "Yes?" Hikari replied. "Listen, I'm sorry, for Spacing out on you. You look so much like her," he stopped. He couldn't help but blush a bit.

Hikari Smiled, and blushed. "It's okay. Now Rest Up. We're going to look around town tomorrow." She smiled. Kya nodded "Okay" he watched her leave.

"But I Still look like a mess," he laughed.


End file.
